This invention relates to luggage, and more specifically garment bags. Divers and surfers use wetsuits made from rubber and synthetic foams which, do to their bulk and wet state, are difficult to handle, transport and store. Yet, it is very important that a wetsuit be allowed time to thoroughly dry before being folded and put away in order to avoid mildewing. After a dive or a surfing session wet suits are seldom allowed to dry before they have to be transported or stored. Water sport enthusiasts use waterproof bags or tubs to carry their wetsuits in the backseat of a car or in its trunk then hang them to dry once they reach home. The wetsuits are sometimes forgotten in their waterproof containers for several days during which they become subject to mildew and other deteriorating process. When hung to dry, the wetsuit must be kept in a well-ventilated area sheltered from harmful sun rays. Shower stalls and bathtubs are about the only convenient places where wetsuits can be hung for drying without the dripping water causing damage to the floor underneath.
There is an acute need for a device that would free divers and surfers from the risk of damaging their wetsuits by letting them dry in a confined location and would allow the wetsuits to be hung up to dry in a less encumbering way than hanging them in shower stalls or over a bathtub.